Steady and Unstable
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: This is a repost of one of my older stories! I hope you enjoy it! Haruka gets visited by her old lover, Sephiroth, after he snuffed out Aerith's life. What will happen between old lovers? Lemon warning! Sephirothxoc! rated for language, mentions of death, and lemons!


Steady and Unstable

_**A/N: This is a story in the future when Cloud and co. are on their quest to stop Shinra but Haruka (now twenty four) is pursued by Sephiroth (the real one, mind you) and gets in the most scariest position. LEMON!**_

__The sound of the rain pounding on the roof kept Haruka awake that night. She couldn't help but think back to the time when Sephiroth used to be a kind and loving person. Tears ran down her face when she thought back to when Aerith was murdered just a few days back. In her chest, she felt, was no longer a heart; it was just a painful void that grew larger with the losses of her loved ones. Cloud continually apologized for not saving Aerith but she didn't blame him. She blamed herself, though. How come she didn't try to move Aerith or anything? She broke her promise to keep her little sister safe and their mother would never forgive her.

The only sounds that could be heard in Haruka's makeshift bedroom were her pitiful sobs. The pain in her chest deepened when she thought back to the shocked expression on Aerith's face when her body got pierced with her older sister's ex-boyfriend's sword. More tears poured down Haruka's face and her lips let out little whimpers. She didn't want anyone to know she was suffering because she had to keep a brave face for the team. Tears only showed weakness but she knew she was going through the grief cycle. Doctors often said that happened when if you saw someone die or if someone you loved died but you weren't there.

Just as Haruka slipped into a restless slumber she heard a dark chuckle from the corner of her room and she bolted up to look around anxiously. She'd turn on a light but she didn't want to wake Cloud and the others. With her sight adjusted to the darkness, she saw that familiar silver haired ex-general standing there with his menacing Masamune. His feline eyes glowed in the darkness, causing shivers to go down her spine, but that wasn't what scared her most. What really scared was that she was left completely defenseless and only wore a thin pink satin nightgown. The menacing form of her ex-boyfriend moved closer to her bed and she lay back down to feel a sense of security. What in God's name did he want with her?

"What do you want?" she hissed so she wouldn't wake anyone up. "Here to make my life more miserable, Sephiroth?" Before she could cuss him out like he deserved, he pressed a gloved finger to her lips and peered down into her face menacingly.

"Now, Rukie," he said in that deep yet velvety tone, "we both know you're not capable to say such cruel things." His glowing eyes glazed over with desire and she squirmed awkwardly in her bed.

"Cruel?" she growled quietly, roughly shoving his hand away from her lips. "You killed my younger sister, you son of a bitch, and you're calling me cruel!?"

She was stopped by Sephiroth's strong hand wrapping around her soft throat and her air supply was being cut short. She tried to wrench his hand off of her but her vision started going black and she was losing her strength. Just before she could fall out of consciousness though, he released her throat and straddled her hips. Oh, shit, she was so screwed!

"What are you doing?" she demanded but she knew full well what he was doing.

"Haruka," his voice caressed her name, causing more shivers to go down her spine, "I'm only claiming what's mine."

"Go to hell," she hissed hatefully, losing her fight.

"Already been there," retorted Sephiroth, caressing down her chest lustfully. "Look at this pretty pink nightgown." He was now mocking her, she knew it. "It'd be a shame if I tore it off of you. Remember all those passionate nights we had? You wore this pretty little nightgown to inflame my desires and it always worked, and it does now."

In a swift motion he pulled the silk nightgown off of her and let fall to the ground in a graceless pile. She tried to cover herself with the covers but he actually pulled the blankets off her bed and threw them next to her nightgown, leaving her exposed to his lustful gaze. Her eyes pleaded him to leave her be but it only drove him further. He pulled the leather trench coat off and placed it next to her nightgown. Next off was his boots and pants and they were completely exposed to each other but he didn't seem to care. His evidence of desire showed through his boxers and when he pressed his hips up against like he had done so many times she let out a little breathless moan.

"I'll scream…" she breathed, using that as her last ditch effort to stop him.

"I'll kill Cloud and his party if you do," he threatened as if he read her mind. "Besides, I'm not done with you yet."

"Please," she whispered pitifully, feeling cold tears run down her face in fear. "Don't do this."

"I'd stop if I wanted to," said Sephiroth, pressing his mouth against hers in a hard, lustful way, "but guess what, I don't." Again, he pressed his lips back to hers and artfully caressed down her body to render her in a sputtering mess like he had always done prior times before.

Haruka wildly shook her head to break off the kiss but when she did she earned a back hand to the cheek which hurt like hell and when she stopped to rub the bruise he took the opportunity to disengage her with a passionate kiss. A little moan escaped her lips as he worked his sinful mouth around her lips and jaw because only he knew how to render her motionless. The welling desire in her abdomen disgusted her because this was the bastard that snuffed out her sister's life, for God's sake! When she tried to get him off of her by pushing her hips up against his, he trapped her body by pressing his lower torso onto hers, causing her to become helpless.

"I love you," breathed Sephiroth, causing her heart to stop.

He was lying, that just had to be it. A heartless bastard like him wouldn't know love if it bit him on the ass but she didn't contradict him because in her heart of hearts she wanted it to be true. For a wild moment, she wished that he was his old self—the one that loved her unconditionally and had a moral center. Tears of mingled pain and fear rolled down her cheeks but he wiped them away with his hands.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, mockingly curious. "Does it hurt that much to hear my affections for you?"

"You don't love me," she whispered bitterly. "You never did; you're just using me for your fucking plans." Her bold statement earned her another back hand against her bruised cheek. Her tears fell more insistently because she knew she was being used by a man she truly loved but he was using her affections to hurt her.

"I do love you," countered Sephiroth, painfully pressing his straining desire against her covered private area. "I will prove to you whether you like it or not." His malicious tone stilled her from fighting against him but it didn't stop her from looking up at him in fear.

The expression on his face was mingled with anger, hate, lust, and the darkest definition of desire and it made her heart leap in her chest, making her want him. The hands that firmly trapped her hips trailed up to her chest and caressed her fully matured breasts. Only he could make her shiver the way she was shivering now. God, why did this asshole have to be so gentle? Why were his simple touches and caresses making her well up with desire like she was? Before she could beg him to stop, his lips attacked her heaving chest and nipped at that special spot that rendered her to a moaning, lustful mess.

A strident moan released from her lips as he continually abused that spot with his lips and teeth. For a moment, her mind was wiped clean and the only thing that mattered was to end the ache between her legs that was growing insistently. She wanted to stop the ache but Sephiroth's clothed area prevented her from doing anything that she wanted to do. A begging whimper escaped her lips and he finally stopped kissing that pleasure spot to look in her eyes.

"Tell me what you want, Rukie," he whispered huskily, using her nickname again. "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

It took her a few seconds to recover but she managed to beg out, "Please, end the ache in my clitoris." Her eyes implored his pleadingly and a satisfied smirk graced his chiseled features.

"Of course, my love," he said smoothly, "you need only ask."

His sinful touch trailed down to the apex between her legs and began stroking her folds through her silk undi's ever so softly. She was teetering on the edge of losing it but then he stopped right when she was about to let go. She opened her eyes and saw Sephiroth smirking—not a malicious one or a devilish one but one full of teasing. He was teasing her, and it drove her crazy. Why was the asshole trying to drive her up the wall? It wasn't fair; he couldn't just leave her unattended like this because it was torture.

"Sephiroth," she moaned, pressing her hips up against his in a begging fashion. "Please…"

The smirk on his face softened as he bent down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. A trill of surprise rippled through her body because she didn't expect Sephiroth to be so gentle like he did in the past. Maybe he was still capable of feeling but that wasn't helping the ache in her clitoris right about now because in fact the kisses he lavished on her just made it worse. A light moan slash gasp escaped her lips as his lips trailed down her neck, gently brushing over her breasts, and finally stopping below her navel, causing her lose it even more.

"Stop fucking teasing me," she hissed, giving him an impatient glare. "I hate it when you do that." The anger she felt from before was drained away (temporarily) and replaced with maddening lust.

"Oh, I'm sorry," replied Sephiroth in a softly sarcastic tone. "I didn't know I was driving you crazy. How about I make it up to you?"

Haruka would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't feeling so damn hot right about now. "Oh, yeah," she retorted sarcastically. "What could you—" She was broken off by the moan of need escaping her lips. His damned sinful tongue was doing something so lewd, so arousing, and so damned hot that she let out a louder moan and instantly felt ashamed. She had friends to think about, for God's sake!

Sephiroth wasn't having any of it, though, because he licked more insistently at the apex in between her legs just to hear her surrendering cry. A desperate cry came out of her lips and a few tears went down her face because how much she needed him. Why did he like torturing her? Just as she was about to teeter on the edge he stopped his ministrations and left her to let out mewling cries of desperation.

"I…hate…you…Sephiroth," she breathed helplessly, chest heaving because of the feelings in her body.

"Do you want me to end your suffering?" he asked softly, wiping away the sweat that went down her temples. "Just say the words and I'll do it."

"Please, Sephiroth," she hated herself for sounding so desperate, "just hurry up and fuck me already. I can't take this anymore."

"As you wish, my pretty one," he said smoothly, pulling down his boxers and just pushing his length into her without mercy.

The fullness tortured her because it hurt so much but it felt so good at the same time. A tear of pain went down her cheek as she adjusted to the fullness of him. Well, he was a gentleman in one way; at least he let her get used to the size and didn't just go all out on her little body. As a strangled sob escaped her lips, Sephiroth gave her a light kiss and twined his hand in hers. Maybe he did still love her.

"It…hurts…" she breathed, feeling her eyelids twitching slightly.

"I know," he assured her, brushing the hair off her forehead. "I know it hurts but I love you." Gently, he pressed his forehead to hers and waited for her to get used to the size.

Slowly pain left her body and was replaced by mind-blowing pleasure. To tell him to continue, Haruka pressed her hips up against his and let out a breathy moan once he responded. A slight smirk found its way on his face and that told her she was in so much trouble. Before she could say a word, he thrusted into her in the most hardest, quickest way possible and all rational thought left her mind. Her nails dug into his back as he started hitting that cluster of nerves that sent unbelievable shockwaves of pleasure throughout her entire body. Only Sephiroth could know where special part in her body was, and only he could abuse it the way he did.

"Oh, Sephiroth…" she moaned, arching her back uncontrollably. "I need you."

"Mmm," he breathed as he moved within her, "so tight…All for me…"

Oh, God, that sounded so hot; hot enough to send more shockwaves of pleasure throughout of her body. Moans and cries of pleasure merged as one song as Sephiroth and Haruka moved with each other rhythmically. Haruka felt so safe in the protective circle of Sephiroth's arms as he held her tightly to him and moved in her. That spot…he kept hitting it and it was only sending more waves in her body. A scream ripped from her throat as he rotated his hips to caress that region within her.

Finally, all the stress and tension left her body as she released hard but Sephiroth kept hitting that spot without any consideration of stopping. She had to have climaxed about three times before Sephiroth finally released within her system. A deep groan of pure bliss escaped from him as he rutted up against her and released his seed into her body as he had done so many times prior.

Haruka felt her body collapse wearily when he finally rolled off of her but when he tried to get up to go she grabbed his hand in a pleading fashion and began pulling him back into bed.

"Stay," was the only thing she could say before giving into the waves of weariness.

"I'll stay," he whispered, holding her as he fell asleep. "I'm right here."

If he stayed awake any longer, he would have noticed the slight smile that spread on her lips. The couple snuggled into bed with limbs splayed across the mattress in a glorious tangle. _So, _concluded Haruka finally, _he does still love me. I love you too Sephiroth—no matter how many sins you've committed I still love you. _

_**A/N: All done! Crappy ending but I'm too tired to continue on! Please enjoy (this piece of crap)! Read and review!**_


End file.
